1. Field
Embodiments relate to a variable resistance memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, memory devices having variable resistance characteristics have been developed. For example, phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices, resistive random access memory (ReRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices have been developed.
In the above memory devices, memory cells including selection elements and variable resistance elements may be formed between lower and upper electrodes or between lower and upper conductive lines. When the memory cells are disposed in an array, the operation reliability of each memory cell may be enhanced.